Through The Fire
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: We all know Tang Shen was dead right? So, how about in AU She is alive. So she goes to America then years past purchase four baby turtles. Then years past meets her long lost love, Hamato Yoshi. Not only the turtles found a long lost mother, they ran into trouble? Could they be a family again? 2012 series.
1. Chapter 1

**rI DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **2012 series.**

 **Introduction.**

 **Through the Fire**

 **It was a beautiful day in Japan.**

 **Every flowers boomed.**

 **It was now a new month, indeed.**

 **Dearest couples were sitting outside, The wife gave birth to a beautiful girl named Miwa they named.**

 **They were happy, as they were peaceful.  
**

 **Only, shadow before them watched in anger and jealousy.**

 **His name was Oroku Saki.**

 **But, he prefer to be called the shredder.**

 **Why, my children he asked he wants to be called the shredder?**

 **You, dare don't want to find out.**

 **''Traitor. He stole what was more important.**

 **Let's see how he likes being perish from the ground!'' The shredder crackled and stomped off.**

 **The couples unaware of what was going to happened.**

 **''Foot! Bring your weapons, I demand you don't fail me. Understand?**

 **I want them, as I say I want them wiped out.'' The shredder said.**


	2. Chapter 2 The new generation

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! 2012 series.

Through the Fire returns!

Ch. 1 The New Generation

The Hamato clan was broken and lost.

The house clash in ashes.

A woman lay still and unconsciously, wood fell on her.

She was covered in scars, blooded nose and a clunk of hair fell off.

She was still beautiful.

She finally woke up, light headed said in a calm voice.

''Where am I?'' Said that sweet voice.

She saw her beautiful antique home.

Before He ruined it.

She cried.

Her husband and child are now dead.

''I am alive,'' She said.

''I am alive!'' She said again then laughed.

She searched under the wood, then cried once again.

Her husband was not there. Miwa, who no what.

Only she heard noises.

She ninja flashed.

''She's not there. Searched the place,'' ordered the Shredder and marched of.

He was going to killed Hamato Yoshi for once and all.

What he did not know.

She was on a flight to America.

She transport from a broken sprit to her beautiful self again.

She wore an glasses, her long silk black hair and brown eyes, her signature blossom was tucked on top of her hair, she wore a peacock coat, blue pants, salmon pink sweatshirt and high heels and plum lipstick.

She is still Tang Shen. She switch coats to a parka.

She covered her face the whole time.

So the Shredder won't come back and ruined everything.

As she slipped her Starbucks coffee while she read an The Notebook. she heard an familiar thrill pain.

As she ran to the alley. Only find no living soul there.

Only found out they were not there.

''Can, it be?'' She said.

''No, it's just the wind,'' She said and went to her apartment.

-The next morning-

She went on a morning jog and saw in big letters: 4 baby turtles for sale!

She opened the door.

''Sorry for bothering you,'' She apologized and bowed for respect.

''Please, Ma'am What do you have for sale?'' She asked.

''Four baby turtles found in a oil spill of California last month. We adopted it, washed it.

And fed it's nutrients to the poor creatures.''

''I'm very sorry to heard that. I'm like to adopt them,''

''Alright, here's a list. To feed them,''

But as she pay for it.

The woman, on the tag Cady ran and whispered to them,

''I always love you,'' She said and The woman thanked her and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I **DO NOT OWNED TMNT.**

 **A/N: Why hello! It been a long time since I worked on Through the Fire**

 **Sorry! I haven't really updated in weeks or so. But I'll make it up to you by**

 **Time to work on my magic...**

 **Chapter-3 The Accident**

 **Tang Shen was holding the container of the four baby turtles.**

 **She cooed at them like they were her firstborn child. They are the only family she got.**

 **Only to her ninja ears there was sound in the alley. Only to her surprise she saw some punks bashing on the cat in the abandoned street alley.**

 **She calmly set her baby turtles down and run in fighting stances. She hit the punks and one by one. Then kicked them.**

 **Then to their surprise she got her index finger out and they crashed into a coffee shop. She bowed and picked up the cat. Only** **to to her surprise a mutagen canister fell out of nowhere and landed not only on her.**

 **But her baby turtles! They were covered by head to toe by the substance of the ooze,** **turned around and found herself that they were now humanoids.**

 **Only her thoughts were interrupted by waling cries.**

 **"Hush little ones. Everything going to be okay." She assured. The babies looked at her in their intriguing eyes.**

 **She picked them up and give them kisses each on their heads.**

 **Then picked up the lid and jumped in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sorry for the longest wait-I decided to finally update after a 15 months hiatus.

Well I do not owned them. Their are not the same age. In order not to confusing, It just I don't want it to be confusing. Lily, Emi, Mimi

mutation day is June 21.

So-it is stress free.

Kai-August 29.

Leo, Raph Donnie is September 29.

Mikey is December 31.

Aki/ Lily- turned 16.

Emiko or Emi-16.

Hana/Mimi-16.

Kaia/Kai-14.

Leo-15

Raph-15

Donnie-15.

Mikey-12, almost 13 in It came from Depths it first aired on December 15 2012.

Shen-48. Her birthday is May 28.

Splinter-50. His birthday is January 25.

April-16. B-day November 28.

More characters are coming soon!

No chit chat!

Time to read.

Chapter-4.

* * *

It been almost fifteen years-since the event of Shen meet her baby turtles.

Their life is forever.

Her daughters named-Aki, Emiko Hana and Kaia. She smiles in glee with bliss of happiness.

Only-her daughters came.

''Now begin, my children.'' She said.

Aki with Kaia, and Hana and Emi.

''Kai is on the move! You do not know what to do!'' Then as Kai did a crazy flips burst of energy.

''I'm here. I'm there! How can you stopped if you can't even see.''

As Kai did a summersalt and twirls on the ground.

Only to be blocks by the butt of a swords. ''Oh you mean like that?''

''Good one Lil.'' Aki rolls her eyes-and helps her sister up.

Then the scene changes to Emi and Hana.

''Okay Em how can you put away the staff and nobody gets hurt.''

''Actually I won't be hurt-and Emi started to mumble to herself and Hana immeditely rolls her eyes.

''Just attack me weirdo.''

Emi charged at her sister only suddenly her weapon was in her sister's hands.

''Sh-Should'nt have dropped the staff?''

Only her sister smirks-as she hit her on the head.

''Okay I'm down!''

Hana beaten all of her sisters.

''Nice try.'' Suddenly Shen came,

''You all did well.''

''But I did better.'' Hana smirks and boastedly.

Her sisters looked at her.

Only Shen grabs her second eldest daughter by the pressure point.

''Oww! We did our best..Good job everyone!'' Her mother finally lets go. While her siblings smirks.

Shen smirks playfully.


	5. Chapter 5 New Heroes

Hi everyone, I'll have a important author note!

* * *

Hey guys sorry with that, I have a long delay I'm having just a hiatus will not be back until next year only I decided to update my only story called Through the Fire.

Anyway thanks for your patience, Guest Popcorn Wolf, Voisisisususus and Bajy. And nor thank you again with the people who are following and adding this story since the beginning, who are Orange Dash and others thank you so much!

Here are your reviews I will respond.

 **Voisisisususus: Thanks! :)**

 **Guest: Okay, I'm updating now as you see and thanks.**

 **Bajy: Wow? Thank** **you! Glad you're enjoying this story. ;)**

 **Popcorn** **Wolf: I'm definitely am you know the saying the show must go I will continued on!**

 **Yay! Glad you thank that this is awesome!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **As usual I do not owned or neither does sadly Ninja Turtles, but Kai and her sisters are owned by me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please no flames. I have to say everyone say Kai is like Mikey in way their both have similar personalities and favorite hobbies too only she is older than him.**

 **Nice constrictive reviews please and thank you.**

 **I know the series first aired September 29, 2012 I decided to make it a little bit later entry since Kai decided to write in her journal.**

 **And also June 6 is the day of their mutation day it make sense to have their mutation day as this story first publication date okay this chapter pretty much explained and we see more characteristic of the sisters and their relationship impact how strong their bond is I promised later on you will see the boys will driving soon in three more chapters soon later on, There be also new characters and my original characters too later in this story too.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **Wednesday June 6, 2012**_

In Kai's point of view

Sensei said we need to write in our daily journal entries, to explore our adventures, I want to see the heck of it and want to give it try.

After a long day of training, if you asked me my dearest wonderful audience, in my opinion I never asked you, we need food if you want to empower ourselves with nutrition if you all are cruel people then if you want us to starve not only my friend but be my guest unlikely never will. You monsters! I don't want to talk to you right now.

Wait? You want more. Fine, I'm only doing it since I get cake at the end and you guys or fabulous audience, wait you want to be called Reader right? Okay whatever I suggested you all sit back and relax, apologizes not forgiven but I will forgive you if you all please listen to my story and your ears.

While I was busy chatting with you, Oh snap! I better make dinner now.

~Five minutes later in the kitchen.~

After supper, all of my sisters and mother are fed and my sisters rub their now full stomach. I did a cartwheel course everyone is a critic and confused.

''Kaia, what is the commotion?'' My mother said and replied. ''Yeah what is it Kai?" all three of my sisters all chorused.

''Tada!'' I said as I presented my surprise to them. My sisters gasped at it, and hopefully admired my work I've have been designing that cake for weeks or months or prior so beautiful how terrific my creation is. For my hard work, I deserved to eat food for my reward.

''Wow,'' Lilly said.

''It is a cake!'' Emi said and look at the cake, I cannot wait for her to taste it.

''Yes thank you, Captain Miss Obvious now here is your ship.'' Mimi replied bluntly. ''So what is the frosting make up?'' Lily said.

''You don't want to know,'' I said sheepishly, ''Happy Mutation Day Family!'' I said and shouted.

''Happy Mutation Day!'' We all exclaimed.

"Yes, I acknowledge and honor that beautiful day,'' Mother said. ''Mom please! Tell us the story.'' I said.

''Kaia, you already know this story by heart,'' She said. ''Mom please!'' I begged until Emi pull my bandana so it can silent me before I even can cried in pain, quickly and stealthily, Lilly crush her chair underneath my feet while Mimi covered my mouth.

''Mother, do this story so Kai can shut up.''

''Fair enough,'' She said and chuckled.

''Fifteen years ago, I fled from my life in Japan, I purchase four baby turtles,''

''D'aww! We were so cute!'' I said and beamed, ''Yes my daughter may I continued.'' Mom said I sent her a apologize look.

''Yeah shell for brains,'' Mimi said I sent her look, with a smirk I bit her on the finger. ''Ouch!'' which I laughed she sent me a death stare then with a growl I screamed, and hid between Lilly who roll her eyes at me.

Jerk I thought in my head, until Mother give us a look which was you want to heard the story or not look, Everyone in silence.

''Until I was cornered by these peculiar ominous strange man who walked very weirdly so in case I followed them, until during our fight I accidentally step on a cat tail only a canister came out of the blew and shattered on the alley ground. I screamed in pain and turn into a humanoid cat while you four turn into humanoid turtles,

While after that I took you in as my daughters and my children, I trained you all in the name of martial arts by your names, Aka Emiko, Hana and Kaia.''

I beamed when I heard my name called then She said, ''By the name of the canister we are a family.''

I grab the canister from her and hugged well the canister and said, ''Grandpa!'' I shouted. While everyone stared at me especially course Mimi.

''What? Can a girl hug it out?'' I said.

''Mom, now we are older may we go the surface please.'' Lilly said, I knew the answer big fat NO!

''Yes,'' our mother said. Wait yes?! Finally we are free!

''Thank you,'' Lilly and Emi said.

''All right.'' Mimi said.

Yup look out world here we come! We are dangerous and the fierce lean green fighting machine!

''And no,'' Wait what?

''I hate that the 'yes and no ' thing.'' Mimi said while I groaned. As we got another of her complicated very long conversation, I thought maybe she right until she said we need to more intelligent about our mistakes.

Course I just lost it and said, ''Who needs smarts if we have our mad ninja chops!'' Only in reality I said it inside my head so nobody heard it but me.

Until Emi try to reason with her no but no such luck.

"Mother, we know you are trying to protect us but you cannot have us here forever,'' Lilly said. Wait Lilly going somewhere until mother said, ''You may go tonight.'' I except one more only there was silence. ''Oh yeah ladies! Heck yeah! High three!'' I said and shouted as we high three I beamed.

''Yeah boi!'' I shouted.

~To be continued.~

A/N: **Yupp that a wrap until next time. Booyakasha! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 A Mysterious Aura

Hi everyone, I'll have a important announcement!

* * *

Hey guys, this is the only story I'm updating so enjoy!

Previously: The girls are finally ready for the surface.

Okay, to let you all know in this chapter Shen is a protective mother, which is basically one of my favorite chapters and also head up in this chapter one of the girls found a lost weapon of their new partnership together, yup they meet the guys only it more like the Cinderella thing sort of when the prince try to give her shoes only he too late course there are girls only that is not one of the stories I'm doing and I refused. They are siblings okay they just don't know yet until later chapters course. But their not enemies course their just not aware they are related then their misadventures get later on spot on I promised they all hug each other and be a family.

 **Bajy: You will find out more in this chapter, Thank you so much!**

 **Popcorn** **Wolf: Me too! Thanks for thinking this story is awesome! thank you! Yeah there will definitely be more coming soon! Definitely a ton of pranks. Thank again I'm excited for them to meet there definitely be lot of it and pretty much lot of things happening. Kai and Mikey versus Raph and Emi and Mimi ha that is a funny sight to see Emi finally blow a fuse!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **As usual I do not owned or neither does sadly Ninja Turtles, but Kai and her sisters and my newest OC November are owned by me in this chapter, Kai's older sisters already turned sixteen since their mutation day is on June 21 1996 only their pet shop days and childhood, Only not driven by confusion, June 6 is the day Shen and her daughters were first mutated.**

 **Their mutation day is pretty much their anniversary when they were first mutated so when June 6 come not only it be their celebration but a one year celebration to this story when next year come for example June 6 2017 will be their two year anniversary since 2015 and 2017 is two years back.**

 **And sometime even though it by celebration in other terms sometime a mutation day can be use as their birthday only for mutants. Like for example if Kai and her sisters are born in Massachusetts Bay in a unknown area to unknown turtle mother only got separated and shipped to a pet shop in New York City, their real day happen when an egg hatches Kai's sisters are born as triplet baby turtles while Kai herself was born on August 29 1999 and turned fourteen in August, is only two months away. The siblings are both turtles only born in different location they were born in Hatters Island, North Carolina while their brothers were born in New Jersey only their mother walk the whole area so the egg can finally hatch by the time they settle in Ocean City, Maryland on December 31 2001 in a beach, the youngest turtle is born because Mikey was only the turtle to hatch the longest not only to developed**

 **I figure since He is the youngest and December being only the only twelfth month and last and since Mikey is the youngest and the last egg to hatch too ever be born then later he and his brothers got shipped to the city.**

 **Same with their brothers September 29 is only a celebration to the male turtles, Leonardo and the other turtles except Mikey are born September 30 1997 meaning they will have their real day when it the end day of their celebration, which is Mikey's brothers turned fifteen the next day while Mike himself turned thirteen on December 31. Kai's older sisters only Lily or Aki is the first to hatch of the cycle then Emi who is the second oldest then Mimi is the third oldest, Kai is the fourth youngest being only younger to her older siblings but older to her little brother Mikey while Mikey is only the youngest.**

 **The reason why I did this I'm so tired of them being the same age, I want this story to be creative and pretty much I have the destination to rebel from having the same writing style as everyone we are all different in our way that makes us all beautiful. Sorry I written longer then I thought that just myself and I exploring my thoughts as I continued on, anyway** **enjoy! Once again no flames. And please never copy and paste my story, and thank you.**

 **This story must continued on! Please noticed the words are bold in this chapter for reason because something great is happening. Anyway please read this great chapter thanks again. And also in the story are April and her twin brother named August and their younger sister November will also be feature in this story.**

 **Here is a verse to describes this chapter wow here is!**

 **Two Different World Collide by Demi Lovato, a song that featured in her Disney days called Princess Protection Program.**

She was given in the world, so much she couldn't see

And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
You give me strength to find hope

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find,When two different worlds collide. And she needed someone to show her  
Who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
And I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

She was scared of it all, watching from far away  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play

She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

Enjoy! Was that beautiful?

* * *

Japanese Glossary

Hai=yes

Hai Istumo-yes always

Matsu-Wait

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 **Monday** _ **October 1, 2012**_

In still Kai's point of view.

As finally it was the end of the sunset excitedly found my mask which was a light orange mask, only too be honest which nobody answer course the color in my mask is like which is more like Peach, only I called it a sunset orange, salmon pink or my favorite love. Which match my golden brown eyes and grab my kama weapon attach it in my strap and then I attach a sunflower clip in my mask, I was fierce and born ready! I peak my head and spotted Emi.

''Hey Em.'' I said, as I greeted my sister, ''Hey sis!" She said and was now drawing a sketch of the graph of New York City.

''That is beautiful!" I said and gushed, ''Thanks,'' She said not looking up.

''I just need to color it and looks just like what up underneath the surface. You know what I mean?" She said dreamily then set in a daze, ''Oh golly! It time to go!''

I smirked and went back to see Lilly and Mimi debating on Vogue and Allure both have a quality taste in fashion and their point of view who is best dressed like Gigi Had or Caitlin O'Connor.

''It go time girls!" I said and shouted leap did a kick while my sister did a Madonna vogue pose.

After our way awesome cool techniques we were once again in the dojo again, ''My daughters, Mom said, ''you are going to a very odd environment. You must stay in shadow!''

''Hai Istumo.'' We both exclaimed, and about to leave only we almost crash into each other.

''Matsu! stay alert.''

''Hai.'' We said now with less enthusiasm.

''Everyone is a stranger!" Okay this is getting straight annoying, I wanted to get the heck out of there before I turned fifteen.

''Hai,'' We said hiding our annoyance, ''Make sure to use the restroom those public bathrooms are filthy.'' Okay have she lost it?

''Mom!" We all shouted while we all blushed.

''Stay safe my daughters,'' and we were out of there.

''Whoohoo it going to be epic!" I said and shouted.

''I can't wait!" Emi said and came after me.

''Yeah!'' Lily said.

''Move it Lily!'' Mimi shouted impatiently.

''Make sure to stay safe and cross the streets!''

Only that was the last we heard of her voice lost that resonated lost now in the tunnel.

 **Later finally on the rooftops, Meanwhile with Kai and her sisters~**

 **I realized how great and powerful this city is how amazing it is. ''Hey Emi, this city is great!'' I said with a grin. ''You can say that again!'' She said and shouted as she jump after me.**

 **We are having the time of our lives, if you were in our shoes if you been underground with your older sisters and mother that was the only fun you afford mother allowed us at the ever go up topside the order was always stay in the shadows which was the main priory and rule you will be driven crazy and I was right.**

 **I bet you on there was time we were definitely low on budges we snack on algae worms for years, sometimes without food or proper bed and a crib for me Mom was low on money since the last money she spend was the trip to America and pet shop after that she took care of us raised to who we are now I'm definitely grateful of who am I today.**

 **Mom been taking little job only course wore a mysterious cloak because of that we move to the luxury spaces of the sewers they were much bigger then our old home all five of us used to sleep on one bed but not anymore.**

 **Now we have more money now but Mom said she wouldn't trade us for money she said money is only a object as in not a living thing she will rather love us. I remember at aged four, I said why is she still taking care of us we are freak? Instead of public judging us, Mom said we are her children and told us we are beautiful.**

 **I realized how love my mother gave me and my siblings. By the time there was tears on my cheeks until I quickly wiped it off. ''Girls wait up!'' I said and now realized I was now the only one all alone here with my everlasting thoughts.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **As I managed to catch with them, "It so beautiful.'' I said and gushed as we admired the beauty of the city who have think fifteen years now we will stand here today after we finish our new favorite food called pizza.**

 **''Okay girls, Lily who is awarded for the best party pooper ever, I wanted to say oh please you don't really care about our safety all you ever want to see is America Top Model only course everyone did not heard it except myself and the audience.**

 **We all groaned well except Lily who was pleased with herself, and as it looks like we were about to go the scene was spot on two teens and their father walking down the streets. ''Look at that! Emi said and gushed, big deal I thought it was human boy with his sisters by my point is we see humans on the time on TV.**

 **He look about sixteen wore a yellow shirt with a number six on it with a leather jacket on it with blue jeans along with shoes while the other girl who has her red hair in a pony tail with a yellow jersey with a number five on it with shorts and boots with yellow and blue socks was his twin while another redhead girl who look about my age only younger who just turn thirteen I guess today is her thirteenth birthday going out to her favorite restaurant in New York City while the older middle guy with a red beard I acknowledge there is so much red haired people in this family was her father.**

 **''He is the most gorgeous boy I ever seen,'' gushed Emi she was in that daze for a long time.**

 **''Isn't he the only boy you ever seen?'' I said as I teased her hey I am the little sister that my job, yeah you all thought it would be Mimi to say that no the truth is I can be just as snarky and little bit blunt but not as mean as her that not my style.**

 **''Laugh all you want Kaia,'' she said and use my real name, ''I think I'm in love.''**

 **''Right.'' I said deadpanned.**

 **Okay all of this love gooey stuff is making me sick! Belch I wish something less revolting events happens.**

 **Suddenly two man surrounded them they were in trouble.**

 **''Oh yeah finally less gross happen!'' I said and shouted I need to start wishing for my wishes right now.**

 **''Wait Mom orders are strict never go in the shadows or bathrooms.'' Lily said.**

 **Again? I wanted to shout out all you want to go is to your sewer and watch America Top Model but once again nobody heard it but me. ''I thought heroes are never supposed to asked for order,'' Mimi said coldly.**

 **''Well I'm going!'' Emi said. Hey it Emi going then I'm going! I was gone in a flash too along with Mimi.**

 **''Great, I better now think of a better way to explain to Mom instead of power of punishment that hey Lily that you lost your sisters so much good responsibility, Lil great I'm doom.'' Lily said and flip her long hot pink mask that was in a braid as she did a flip she was in a flash too.**

 **Oh yeah all the family all together fighting justice along with each other! I thought as I grinned.**

 **As I fight those creepy dudes, a orange mask figure came and help me kill these guys for me.**

 **''Thanks dude!'' I said. ''No problem!'' He said with his freckled face and left.**

 **Only we kinda mess up then they escaped. My sisters went after them.**

 **By the time, I noticed that creepy dude I growled and wanted a rematch only swipe him with my weapon nothing happen.**

 **''Okay then,'' I said then proceed to run as that creep chased after me until this thing went on my face I screamed until finally pull it off I went and tell my sisters only they said I was loco. Until I noticed a mysterious weapon on the ground that does not belonged to me and without of thinking grab it.**

 **Not that I'm surprised they also have zero faith and think it just childish Kai and her folktales. As soon as we got home we argued, which seems like forever I was still angry about the brain thing in their chest thing. What? That was straight up nasty!**

 **''But this wouldn't happen if someone did not let us on the surface in the first place!'' By the time I said that everyone was quiet, then I heard myself now you see why I keep my thoughts to myself. ''Mom, I'm so sorry, I-''**

 **''No Kaia you are right course there was gasps in the room. Uh rude! I admit I was shock too.**

 **''Wait she is right?'' Course it was Mimi. ''Me?'' (That was me course.)**

 **''Yes I'm shock, too then Mother continued on. I was stupid to let you all alone now you are hurt and it my responsibility to keep all of you safe I trained you as a individual not as a team. I feared the people have to wait a year you four I fear you four are not ready.''  
Well then, that all I thought.**

 **''Seriously? Have all you thought these people cannot wait a year? I gasped at the voice, usually to my shock it was Emi!**

 **''I'm trying to protect you and-'' Mom said only got interrupted by Emi herself I never seen her angry or angry at all out of all of us she is the more calmer one and observer.**

 **''Sensei, mon whatever you are you were not there. They have emotions he look at me he was scared he needed my help, My sisters and I glared at her. ''Wow we needed her help she said and quickly corrected herself. But that not the point! As she retrain herself.**

 **We need to rescue them now! Sensei have you ever had someone you cared about?''**

 **Suddenly there was a tension in the room, and Mom felt a breeze like a flashback she pictured in her image herself and some strange man and with their son then back to reality. ''Yes Emi I did once, you all must go and save those people!''**

 **Yeah we are back in our game!**

 **''Yay!'' I said and finally unleash the mysterious weapon.**

 **''Kai, said Mother and gasped, ''Were did you find that?''**

 **''Well on the ground. Why?'' I was confused and now skeptical what was the big deal we are ninjas crying out loud we have a closet of weapons why was she acting so weird of it?**

 **Then she grab the weapon and went to her room.**

 **Meanwhile with Shen; In Shen's point of view.**

 **I locked the door.**

 **As I have a keen aura of the strange weapon my youngest daughter bought in our house. For some reason it was something I seen before, I mediate on it. I surrounded by light and candle and the universe was circling each other. I was on a ball. Why am I here please tell me? Suddenly I saw a mutant rat in my place. ''Shen, I'm alive.''**

 **''Wait Yoshi.'' I said couldn't believed this is him then again we were both mutant I was a cat. ''Yes it me, I'm alive.''**

 **''You must follow your faith and find me.''**

 **I gasped as the candle blew off. I gave a mediation sign and continue to breathe.**

 **Hamato Yoshi, my lost love is alive?**

 **Until I heard a sound it was Hana chasing Kaia and screams resonated the air then glasses broke too.**

 **I groaned, kids.**

 **A/N: To be continue! Such a great twist right? I hope you all enjoy it stay in tune for the next time on Through the Fire!**


	7. Chapter 7 Mysterious Aura part two

**A/N: I'm forever very sorry for my delay, I been forming a hiatus and having struggles to update so I decide to update for once and all.**

 **Karai is a boy she is actually a boy like his girl counterpart he is very misunderstood and not sure who he is until finally confirmed later on in this story, He is now called Karu or Hamato Miko. He is currently seventeen in this story, and has a long lost sister named Karai that he heard of only never aware the fact they are practically related. He is now raised by the Foot itself it very complicated history, I will not spoil that much until you continue reading this story as it developed.**

 **See? What I did there. Because it a mysterious background okay so you will not be further confused.**

 **The keyword written in the story is the mysterious weapon is actually Mikey's weapon.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not owned or neither does sadly Ninja Turtles, but Kai and her sisters and my newest OC November are owned by me.**

 **And also please do not copy my story and thank you. Too be fair I do not care if you are a natural born fan, trust me I'm flatter and all but you never or ever have my permission or my right or so to copy my story in other words I will delete your review and block you in that case under the strict command cut privileges for example I will pretty much mute** **other offers and opportunity in the future pretty much disbanding any recommendations from you,** **so please try do a wiser decision and never ever do it or there shall be consequences. And no I'm not talking to the people who read my story and commenting and gorgeous reviews!**

 **No never, I will never ever particular judge anyone in particular anyone in case words are said.**

 **last year someone actually have the nerve to copy my story** **so I block them. So please think of that if you do that there by my promise like consequences as I said.**

 **Anyway, your fabulous reviews!**

 **To your reviews: Bajy:** **Thank you! I'm very glad you love this chapter thank you so much it going to happen. It happening in this chapter lot of exciting things their definitely going to saved the family then course twist happens then course definitely Shen definitely reunite with Yoshi. Reunion is happening and stuff. In this chapter, Kai is actually pretty suspicious of her mother behavior and actually videotape which she stealthily plan a city blackout, this event lot of events occurs happens.**

 **Thank you so much for enjoying this chapter!**

 **To Popcorn Wolf: No you're fine! Sometimes every time when I write, sometimes it always autocorrect and stuff.**

 **You're fine! Thanks for loving this story as much as everyone else do.**

 **Thanks again! Yup lot of Mimi and Kai prank war, gotta to love them *Shake heads and smiles.*** **Everyone, who favorite this story and love this story as much as I do! and thank you!** **No flames please, also by the following, please and thank you!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter seven**_

 _ **Tuesday October 2, 2012**_

 **New York City is such a beautiful city at daylight, there is practically so much directions and choice one of the independent city in the worldwide which is true one of the most uplifting and your eyes are pretty much amazed by the beauty that lead this beautiful legacy which is so reflecting the light of the city and ambition.**

 **When you have a dream and imagine yourself that you move out and finally move to the city which is the symbol of freedom and letting go and finally has the power or urge to be yourself as in it always fine to push yourself. Especially you can always make your name for yourself and desire that why letting us all opening to our own doors and faith as we finally allow to follow our own paths indeed.**

 **But at nighttime sadly there is unknown crimes, robbery and mysterious plot that things are not as innocent as before.**

 **And they need the heroes to do the heroic actions like for example even weak ones which included save a cat and stop the evil forces.  
But right now everyone is praying that their heroes will come and save them.  
**

 **Guess what? After all that what heroes always do.**

 **Still in Kai's point of view**

 **Mother been kinda weird like super strange, she been practically in her room prior of that mysterious weapon,** **and canceled training today usually when there are days when practice is cancelled, I pretty much happy, when it just a lazy day,** **only it pretty much today is when everyone stop laughing at your jokes and that is the same problem with mom.**

 **Something is bugging her! I have to find out!**

 **That night when everyone is sound and asleep, that when at the very moment I put my plan to action. I was born ready I been planning this static, see Lily, you are not the only sister who is always ready for a plan.**

 **Time to be stealthy my ninjas! I rolled on the floor and silence Mimi's pet turtle named Maurice.**

 **''You keep quiet,'' I said and hissed, as that stupid Maurice will not ruin my plan!**

 **Nobody is getting in my way unless if you're stupid for example rule number one never sneak up on a ninja at all time and number two do not find out the last one, okay fine if you mess with my family, than I mess with you! That basically how it works.**

 **The plan is I balance the satellite and build a computer camera system that record every move in pure sight and set compute hidden devices platform which is located around the city, and in the nearest areas which put the entire city into blackout until not that longer state since after this master plan,** **Then soon when I come marching home and go quickly into bed then the city will not be back later until later in the afternoon or in minutes or so or early if you are really luck.**

 **As I put my plan into action, I could've help but an smirk lay on my face, ''Oh Kai you are such a genius!'' I said, until I said, ''Okay stop flattering yourself, I need to boogie!'' As I said that as I quickly perform and did flips over the rooftop, and just as plan, the city went black.**

 **Only all I can see is how my eyes are now full white which is in _full ninja mode._**

 **I smiled as things finally went my way, later in the afternoon by the very soon, I jump out the sewer lid and climb the ladder by the very soon my foot jumped on the ground, I heavily gave an sigh of relief until suddenly an tap was on my shoulders, course I was about to scream only for my mouth to be cover until they did not stop until they drag me into an room.**

 **Until as they stop and until an candle reflected me I felt blind until finally got my vision back, until I realized it was Emi! And we were in my room, ''Emi, what the heck!'' I said, and whisper shouted as she scared the entire living juice out of me I finally can retain myself, until I collected myself and stop panting, ''What are you doing here?'' I asked, crap so much for calm, I thought.**

 **''Uh I live here, she said as she rolled her eyes, ''Wow how funny, The correct question, I ask the same to you which is what are you _doing here?'' She said,_**

 ** _''Uhh,'' I said as I stammered as an idiot and thinking not so logical explanation on how the heck I end up here only realized this slow attempt is not successful, and Emi who she was now looking at me is now impatient._**

 ** _''I was here and getting some tea and making sure everyone was okay especially sensei, so I ran quickly out of bed, anyway love to chat I'm super busy now and bye!'_** ** _Then is when I realized, holy crap! I thought she is on to me._**

 ** _Until she grab me by my bandana mask tails, ''As your caring and responsible older sibling, you tell me now what is exactly is going on.''_**

 ** _''I don't know what you are talking about.'' I said, only this time she had her arm on my shoulder only I try to push her off only her grip is like an iron bar, just great and finally realized that I'm stuck._**

 ** _''Uh no,'' I said, ''Hamato Kaia Sakura Miranda Lynn you better tell me this instant,'' I gulped at the tone because she pull the full name card._**

 ** _I realized I was stuck and definitely in one heck of hot water._**

 ** _''Fine!'' I blurted and fill her in._**

 ** _Very soon, later on the power went back on and we watch the broadcast until during the video something was blurry_**

 ** _I asked Emi to fast forward it until I gulped and saw green figures with blur of blue, purple and orange and then an van drove off and then another weapon suddenly an blur of orange and there was an pair of some kind of weapons called the nunchuck lying in the alley which was familiar that was the same alley, my sisters and I were in._**

 ** _Which answered lot of thoughts that are now merging in my head, which are who were those creeps who mysteriously and escape with those people and more importantly unless who are these green figures why are they are in the same alley with us and more importantly could they have a key to the connection that Mom knows about._**

 ** _''No way,'' Emi said and paused it._**

 ** _''We need to tell the others and form them this.'' She said._**

 ** _For once in my life, I actually agreed with her I look at her and she look at me, suddenly it all pause into comic book style._**

 ** _A/N: Which is Duh duh! Cliffhanger?! I know right that was a really interesting way to end off don't worry the story will be told._**

 ** _Please tell me what you think, and post your review I hope you have a good new year and stuff._**

 ** _Like a turtle do! See you all next time! -TLM_**


End file.
